


Залечивая раны

by collidolasky, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Иногда, приезжая с дипломатическим визитом в Туссент, император Нильфгаарда Эмгыр вар Эмрейс мог тайно навестить и своего старого знакомого ведьмака Геральта из Ривии, насладиться с ним кубком вина и приятным разговором (в кои-то веки не о политике). Но Геральт всегда умел рушить его планы…
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Залечивая раны

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фикбук автора https://ficbook.net/authors/4283853

На Туссент опускались сумерки. Крестьяне заканчивали работу и спешили поскорее укрыться в своих домах. Причин было две: отдохнуть и провести время с семьёй, а также скрыться от чудовищ, которые в большинстве своём выползали из нор по ночам. Конечно, и при свете дня, бывало, нападали, но по ночам опаснее всего было.

По одной из протоптанных дорожек медленно шёл конь, наездник не подгонял его, наслаждаясь приятным тёплым воздухом. Лицо человека было скрыто под капюшоном, а изысканные одежды скрывал дорогой плащ. Император Нильфгаарда вполне мог позволить себе ехать сюда открыто, зная, что никто не рискнёт спрашивать его о визите, но хотелось сохранить своё пребывание в Корво Бьянко в тайне.

Для всех Эмгыр приехал с рабочим визитом к Анне Генриетте, но на самом деле всё обстояло немного иначе. Да, к кузине ему нужно было по делам государственной важности, но он не мог упустить шанса узнать через своих разведчиков, где сейчас Геральт. Вар Эмрейс хотел наведаться к нему с неофициальным визитом, без своей гвардейской бригады «Импера», которая сопровождала его повсюду, один и в тёмное время суток, чтобы снова увидеть своего ведьмака.

Эмгыр зашёл в дом, и в нос ударила смесь разнообразных запахов: травы, свежеприготовленной еды и, конечно, вина. Слуг не было видно — рабочий день уже был окончен. Дверь ему открыл Варнава-Базиль. Дворецкий, как и всегда, поклонился, пригласил императора войти и принёс ему вина. Эмгыр знал, что дворецкий Геральта не будет болтать попусту и сохранит в тайне его приезд. Не его это дело — лезть в жизнь своего хозяина.

— Господин Геральт сейчас отсутствует, Ваше Императорское Величество, — почтительно произнёс дворецкий. — Он упоминал, что вернётся к ужину, но его всё ещё нет.

— Ты знаешь, куда он пошёл? — ровно спросил Эмгыр, постукивая пальцами по кубку с вином.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, то у него появился заказ, и господин пошёл его выполнять, Ваше Императорское Величество.

— Благодарю. Можешь быть свободен. — Вар Эмрейс властно махнул рукой.

Варнава-Базиль поклонился и вышел из дома. Эмгыр сделал глоток вина и покачал головой. Если с Геральтом что-то случилось, то узнать об этом он всё равно сейчас не смог бы, так что в душе вар Эмрейса была надежда, что ведьмак просто задержался. Что-то подсказывало, что «просто задержаться» он не мог и с Геральтом в очередной раз что-то произошло. Не то чтобы Эмгыр следил за своим ведьмаком и знал, когда тот встревает в приключения, но слухи до него доносились часто. Но сколько бы вар Эмрейс не говорил с Геральтом, всё было без толку — каждый раз тот лез на рожон, видимо, ведьмачья сущность не позволяла мирно отсиживаться дома. Эмгыр понимал это, так же как и то, что мы не всегда сами выбираем свою судьбу и что-то будет требовать больше нашего внимания. А у Геральта не было даже и шанса решить, как он будет жить. У самого Эмгыра была империя, власть, которую он, безусловно, любил, но на что-то другое рассчитывать он не мог. Такие вот поездки в Туссент были крайне редкими, а Геральт приезжал в Нильфгаард и того реже. Хотя, быть может, раз Цирилла теперь живёт там, то он будет появляться в империи чаще? Об этом Эмгыр не думал, не хотелось тешить себя пустыми надеждами.

Они с Геральтом ещё года два назад перешли ту грань, когда из просто знакомых, двух отцов Цириллы, стали любовниками. Со временем это переросло в нечто большее, но они почти никогда не говорили об этом. Во-первых, потому что понимали это и так, слова им были не нужны. Во-вторых, потому что для каждого из них это являлось своего рода слабостью. Сердце императора должно принадлежать империи, а не ведьмаку. А сердце ведьмака, как значилось, принадлежало только его профессии. Но они оба сломали эту систему.

***

Геральт зашёл в дом примерно полчаса спустя, когда Эмгыр допил уже второй кубок вина и начал с подозрением коситься на дверь. От ведьмака за версту разило кровью, горелым мясом и просто каким-то смрадом, источник которого Эмгыр не мог определить. Часть куртки Геральта была порвана, и виднелась серьёзная рана на руке.

— Эмгыр? Какого… — Геральт тяжело выдохнул, едва сдержав ругательства. Несмотря на то, какие их связывали отношения, позволить себе такое он сейчас не мог.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, ведьмак, — с явным сарказмом произнёс император. В его словах, несмотря на это всё, слышалась искренняя радость от встречи. Он правда был рад видеть Геральта. — У меня были дела в Туссенте, но я слышал, что ты тоже здесь, поэтому решил приехать.

— Цири с тобой?

— Нет, осталась в Нильфгаарде. Ей сейчас нужно готовиться к тому, чтобы стать императрицей. Она не знает, что и ты здесь.

— Я так понимаю, вся информация поступает только к тебе, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Дай мне немного времени, я приведу себя в порядок.

Вар Эмрейс кивнул и проводил Геральта обеспокоенным взглядом.

Ранение у ведьмака было не первым и явно не последним, но Эмгыр хотел бы, чтобы он меньше рисковал своей жизнью, меньше подставлялся под когти и мечи. Потому что каждое ранение могло оказаться смертельным даже для ведьмака, несмотря на всю их пресловутую живучесть из-за мутаций.

***

Когда Геральт вернулся, Эмгыр уже успел найти в его комнате всё, что нужно было для лечения. Открыв дверь, ведьмак явно удивился тому, что его уже ждали. Он показался перед императором в одних только штанах и с обнажённым торсом — стесняться ему уже давно было нечего. Из раны на руке всё ещё текла кровь и пачкала деревянные полы в доме.

Не обращая внимания на Эмгыра, Геральт прошёл дальше в комнату, подошёл к тумбе и открыл верхний ящик, начиная перебирать все эликсиры, которые там были.

— Зараза, — выругался он, закрывая ящик с грохотом. Все запасы ласточки были использованы им ещё вчера, а чтобы сейчас сделать ещё, понадобилось бы много времени. Геральт выдохнул и посмотрел на Эмгыра, чьё присутствие он ранее игнорировал.

— Садись, — приказным тоном произнёс Эмгыр, поставив стул посреди комнаты. В его голосе слышалось раздражение из-за того, что ведьмак не обращал на него внимание, но он промолчал. Геральт никогда не умел вести себя почтительно с ним, а спорить было бесполезно. Вар Эмрейс всё ещё хорошо помнил, как оказать первую помощь, — зашить и перевязать рану, остановить кровь. Все-таки годы в изгнании не прошли радужно и счастливо, ему приходилось зашивать и свои раны, от которых на теле остались шрамы. Геральт молча присел на стул. — Будет больно.

— Делай уже, не в первый раз, — произнёс ведьмак. 

Эмгыр кивнул и приступил к лечению. Обработав рану и прокалив иглу на огне, он начал зашивать, не сильно аккуратно, но, учитывая, что он не был медиком, получилось сносно. Сейчас это была вынужденная мера, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Завтра, конечно же, Геральту придётся обратиться к лекарю.

Ведьмак сжал зубы и сидел смирно, не дёргаясь и не издавая ни звука. Эмгыру казалось, что тот даже дыхание затаил, но раз в несколько минут он тяжело выдыхал и чуть морщился. Закончив с раной, вар Эмрейс отложил всё в сторону, сполоснул руки от ведьмачьей крови в тазу, стоящем на столе, взял принесённую им же бутылку вина и налил его в два кубка.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнёс Геральт, отпивая вино. Он посмотрел на зашитую рану и чуть усмехнулся. — Я не сделал бы лучше.

— Судя по тому, что нужный эликсир у тебя закончился, то ты часто берёшь заказы, — Эмгыр недовольно хмыкнул. — Я должен с тобой поговорить, Геральт.

— Я, кажется, даже знаю, о чем. Но продолжай.

— Мне надоело, что каждый раз ты подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности. Ладно раньше, когда ты брал заказы, чтобы заработать на еду и ночлег, но сейчас у тебя есть всё, о чем ты даже не мечтал. Ты можешь заниматься винодельней и зарабатывать деньги, как и другие люди.

— Предлагаешь уйти на покой? — усмехнулся Геральт.

— Я не предлагаю, ведьмак, у меня не тот статус. Я приказываю, если ты не забыл.

— Я не забыл. И что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я бросил всё, чем занимался всю жизнь?

— Это тяжело, я понимаю. Но не невозможно.

— Ты сам решил уйти с поста императора и передать это Цири, тебя никто не заставлял, — напомнил Геральт, отпивая вино из кубка.

— Да, я решил это сам, потому что так будет лучше для империи. А вот ты сам не можешь понять, что будет лучше для тебя и постоянно подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности. Я уже молчу о том, что нашу дочь ты тоже умудрился сделать ведьмачкой.

— И это не раз спасло ей жизнь — то, чему мы обучили её в Каэр Морхене. Не отрицай этого, — серьёзно произнёс Геральт. — Хорошо, я подумаю над твоим предложением, — нехотя ответил он спустя несколько минут.

— Геральт, не выводи меня из себя!

— Кем бы я был без этого? — на губах ведьмака расцвела довольная улыбка. Он встал со стула, отставил кубок с вином и подошёл к кровати, устраиваясь на бедрах Эмгыра и прильнув к его губам своими. — Ладно, ты ведь не за этим приехал… Не для того, чтобы поучать меня.

— Да, я здесь не за этим... — признался Эмгыр, прошептав это в губы Геральта.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, мой император.


End file.
